Heart of Sonny Walker
by oceangirl
Summary: What will the team do when Sonny asks for a favor
1. Chapter 2 Going Home

Heart of Sonny Walker  
  
  
  
UC Headquarters: Monday Morning.  
  
Everybody had a great weekend. Nobody was prepared for what they found at the office this morning. Sitting waiting for them was Sonny Walker. It was two months after he had delivered Patriaka. The crew walked in the office. Sonny was waiting for them in the conference room. He hoped that they could help him. He knew that Frank could do it. " Sonny what do you want?" Frank asked. Sonny put his hand and said " Please Frank before you kick me out listen to what I 'm about to ask." Frank looked at him and nodded his head.  
  
Cody, Alex, Monica & Jake walked in. Alex stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Sonny and said " What do you want?". Jake noticed that Sonny had a worried look on his face. " Sonny what's wrong?" he asked. He knew Sonny something was wrong. He had a manila folder in front of him and it was marked 'Ailean'. Whatever was the matter with Sonny was connected to that folder.  
  
Jake assumed.  
  
" Let me start at the beginning. You see I have three daughters Sorcha, Bevin, and Ailean. I met their mother years before I knew Carly. Her name was Mariah. If you are wondering about their names Mariah was pure Irish right down to her temper. This folder is connected with my youngest daughter Ailean. Somebody wants her dead." Alex looked at him and said "Why not go to the cops". Sonny just looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders. Jake looked at her and said "He can't just walk into the local police station and ask for help. They may arrest him."  
  
" What's in the folder?" asked Frank.  
  
" Pictures of my girls. And information on them." Sonny answered.  
  
He opened the folder and pulled three pictures out. The pictures were of three very beautiful women. " The one on the right is Sorcha, the middle is Bevin and the last one is Ailean. Bevin and her are twins. Fraternal to be exact. Which is rare because most fraternal twins are boys and girls. Sorcha is 28 yrs old. Ailean and Bevin are 27yrs old.  
  
Jake couldn't believe his eyes Sonny was a father. And had three girls. They were beautiful.  
  
Sonny noticed Jake looking at the pictures. He turned to him and said "The one with the long brown hair is Ailean." She was pretty in a earthy sort of way. She had no makeup and her hair was tied back. Her sisters were drop dead gorgeous. One was a blonde and the other was a redhead.  
  
Frank looked at Sonny and asked " Who would want to hurt her"?  
  
"Someone who wants revenge." Sonny answered.  
  
Jake couldn't figure out who would want to hurt them. Of all people to go after Sonny Walker's daughters. The guy had to be crazy or really stupid. Jake was going with the idea of crazy.  
  
" Why does no-one know about their existence". Frank asked.  
  
" For their own safety " Sonny answered. " I've tried to give them a normal life. That meant that only a few people knew that they existed. Carly knew. She practically raised with me. Mariah and I were young when they were born. Too young I think. But we did the best could with what we had. " Sonny answered.  
  
Monica looked at Sonny and asked " How did Mariah die?"  
  
" She died in childbirth. Bevin and Ailean were too much for her heart to take. We were told only one baby. Ailean hid behind her sister. She died after Ailean was born. " Sonny answered. Monica noticed the way his eyes misted over.  
  
" It still hurts after all these years thinking of her. That's why I did not want anymore children. But Carly changed my mind. You see Mariah was my passion and Carly was my love. I couldn't lose Carly like I lost Mariah. But Iost her anyway." Sonny said.  
  
By now Cody pulled up information on the girls. He gave whistle. " Hey guys check this out. Seems Sorcha and Bevin are married. But not to just anyone. Sorcha is married to a Navy Seal and Bevin is married to Secret Service Agent."  
  
" See what you can get on their husbands." Frank said.  
  
" Access is denied Frank on both guys" Cody said.  
  
" What can you tell us about their husbands Sonny." Frank said to him.  
  
" Well Sorcha is married to the SEAL his name is Philip McHugh he is a weapons expert. Bevin is married to the agent his name is Jason Andrews he works at the White House for the president." Sonny said.  
  
" How did your girls meet up with them? And with you as their father?" Alex asked. " Nobody knows what I do. People think I am a art dealer" he said.  
  
" If the guys know what I am they don't say anything because the girls are never involved in what I do. And they keep quiet for them." Sonny said.  
  
" Ailean has no prior record and she is single. Living in Wyoming of all places. And she is a teacher at the local high school." Cody said to everyone.  
  
" Where in Wyoming does she live?" Frank asked.  
  
" Tie Siding, Wyoming which is south of Laramie." Sonny said.  
  
" Never heard of it " Alex said " Exactly why I moved them there when they were little." Sonny said.  
  
Frank just looked at Sonny and smiled he knew the method behind his madness with his girls. Who would think of looking in Wyoming for his daughters.  
  
" Beautiful country out there. Ailean runs the ranch fulltime in the summer and part-time during the school year." Sonny said.  
  
Alex couldn't believe her ears. Sonny was a father of three very pretty girls. He had a ranch in Wyoming and was asking for their help.  
  
" Why us Sonny?" Alex asked.  
  
" I can trust you guys with my girls." He answered her.  
  
" School will be letting out for the summer in a few days. This means that Ailean will be at the ranch all the time." Sonny said.  
  
" A sitting duck " Frank said. " You got it." Jake said.  
  
Frank looked at Sonny and said " We have to get clearance from headquarters to do this."  
  
The phone rang and Cody answered it. Everyone heard him talking.  
  
He walked up to everybody and said" We got clearance. Seems Jason, Bevin's husband pulled a favor at headquarters." Cody said.  
  
Alex looked at Sonny and asked " Who exactly does he know over here?" Sonny just smiled. This drove Alex crazy because she knew Sonny would never tell.  
  
" Let me call Ailean. It's about 6am in Wyoming she's most likely up and getting ready for work." Sonny said.  
  
Sonny sat at the conference table and dialed the phone. It rang twice and he switched it to speakerphone as a woman's voice came over the line.  
  
" Good Morning Tollgate Ranch." She said. " Good morning, baby girl. How are you doing?" Sonny asked.  
  
  
  
" Daddy what are doing calling me this early. Is everything okay with you. Are you eating right?" Ailean asked.  
  
" I'm fine and yes I'm following doctor's orders. I've got a surprise for you." Sonny said.  
  
" I'm flying out for the summer. I'll be at the ranch the whole summer with you. How does that sound?" Sonny asked her.  
  
" Great Daddy is anybody coming with you?" Ailean asked.  
  
" Just a few friends." He said. " Anything out of the ordinary going on?"  
  
" Coming to think of it yes weird calls at three in the morning, cars pulling onto the road up to the house and stopping, and somebody tried to hurt Midnight Sky the other day." Ailean said.  
  
" You are okay?" Sonny asked. " Just a little bruised and scratched." She answered. From the look on Sonny's face he was happy about somebody wanting to hurt his daughter.  
  
" Daddy why am I on speakerphone? Is everything really okay or are you protecting me again? Remember I am a big girl now very capable of taking care of myself." Ailean said to him.  
  
" Nothing is wrong. I am just coming home and with a few friends. Why are asking". Sonny answered her.  
  
" Well Jason and Bevin are flying in and so are Philip and Sorcha. And Hank has not left me alone for two seconds in fact he is eating breakfast with me right now." Ailean quipped. Sonny could picture Hank following her every move.  
  
" The plane is landing in six hours. We are landing in Laramie. Can you come get us?" Sonny asked. " Sure Daddy." Ailean answered.  
  
" Bye Daddy, Love you" she said. " See you soon baby girl." Sonny said. She hung up. The line went dead.  
  
" That's my youngest. Gave me most of my gray hair and my high blood pressure." Sonny joked.  
  
Monica smiled. This was a rare glimpse at him. He was actually smiling.  
  
Alex was surprised at how nice she sounded on the phone. Nothing like she expected. Cody thought she sounded cute. Jake was intrigued about her.  
  
Frank 's interest was peeked about Jason and Philip.  
  
Sonny looked at Frank and asked. " Can you help me?"  
  
" Yes, Sonny we'll help you. Everybody will here on out put personal grudges aside until this case is solved." Frank said looking at everybody and landing on Alex. Everybody nodded in agreement.  
  
Cody looked up and said " Our tickets are at the Continental Airlines desk at the airport. The plane leaves in three hours."  
  
Sonny looked at everybody and said." Make sure you pack for a dry climate. Hot in the day and cold at night."  
  
Everybody agreed to meet at airport in an hour. They all got to the airport and met at the ticket counter. Got their tickets and made it through security with no problems. Now they were waiting to board the plane.  
  
Jake looked at Sonny and asked. " How many acres do you own"?  
  
" One hundred acres". Sonny answered.  
  
" Why are the other two girls coming to the ranch"? Alex asked.  
  
" My girls are like the three musketeers. You do something to one. You have to deal with the other two and two very large men. Plus Bevin and Ailean have a way of knowing when the other twin is hurt or in some kind of trouble." Sonny said.  
  
Monica heard of twins knowing stuff about the other. But never witnessed it.  
  
"When did it start Sonny"? Monica asked.  
  
" You mean Bevin and Ailean. Well proably right away. Bevin is the oldest by five minutes. They know when each other was hungry. Then as they got older they knew when each other was hurt. Ailean knew when Bevin broke her leg and Bevin knew when Ailean fell out of the hayloft." Sonny said.  
  
" Sorcha's the only one that is not a tomboy much to Carly's better judgement." Sonny said.  
  
" She fell out of the hayloft"? Cody asked. " Yes she did. Knocked her head pretty good. She had a dandy concussion. It was a dare one of her friends dared her to do it. And she did it. Ailean has come close many times to giving me a heart attack." Sonny said. 


	2. Chapter 2 Continued

Disclaimer: I should have put this in the beginning but I had brain freeze. I do not own UC Team and Sonny Walker. But I own everyone else and the animals.  
  
Chapter 2 Continued  
  
Jake looked at Frank and said" Now someone wants Ailean dead. How did he find out about Sonny's girls. He had to have known about them. Maybe he is somebody Sonny dealt with and now he wants revenge."  
  
Frank looked at Jake and thought to himself he's interested in this girl. Jake knew Sonny better then anyone on his team. He hoped Jake would be careful and use his head.  
  
" I wonder if Sonny hadn't done what he did two months ago if we would ever know of his daughters?" Jake asked. Frank looked at him and said " I don't know…I just don't know Jake."  
  
Meanwhile Alex and Monica were sitting in their seats next to Sonny. They noticed he was looking at some pictures. He seemed to be reliving memories of happier times.  
  
" Are the pictures of your daughters?" Monica asked.  
  
" Yes, this is when Ailean graduated college. We had a party for her. Carly was so proud of her. So was I. This picture was at Bevin's wedding. It showed Ailean and her sisters doing the Can-Can. They were pretty tipsy in this one. The final picture was at Sorcha's wedding. I had two weddings within a year of each other. A father's nightmare." Sonny said.  
  
" My two older girls are total opposites. Bevin had a small wedding. Sorcha on the other hand had a large wedding." Sonny said.  
  
Monica and Alex thought this was strange. Sonny a father but stranger things did happen to them.  
  
" Was Carly close to them?" Alex asked. " Yes, she was the only mother figure they knew. On Sorcha's and Bevin's wedding invitations they included Carly's name. She gave them both showers and helped them get ready." He answered Alex. Sonny got really quiet. " I'm sorry for bring up Carly." She answered.  
  
Monica realized that Carly was the only mother those girls had. " She kept those three on tight leash. I think they turned out okay considering what their father is."  
  
Sonny said.  
  
He turned and looked out the window and relaxed he would soon be home and this time he wasn't leaving. He was going home for good.  
  
Retiring was more of the word he was looking for. Frank would laugh if he told him he was retiring. The pilot came over the loudspeaker and announced that they were ten minutes outside of Laramie Reg. Airport. So everyone fastened their seatbelts.  
  
The plane landed and the group started to exit. " How do we know Ailean Sonny?" Cody asked. " You'll know her trust me." Sonny answered.  
  
Jake picked her out first. She stood no more than 5'2 and had to be at least 106lbs soaking wet if that. Frank was walking with Jake and watched eyes move to a women. She had to be Ailean. She had jeans on, tank top with a outer shirt, and a University of Wyoming ball cap. She was watching everyone exit the plane scanning the crowd for her dad. Sonny noticed her first. She looked up and waved. He stopped at the bottom of the ramp and opened his arms. She ran to him. " Hi Daddy." She said. " Hi baby girl. I missed you." Sonny said. As he hugged her.  
  
The team was still in shock about Sonny as a father. It was evident that he loved his girls and would do anything for them.  
  
" What are we going home in?" Sonny asked. " The Expedition hopefully everyone will fit." She said.  
  
" How is your truck working out for you?" Sonny asked. Ailean got really quiet and had hoped he wouldn't have asked that question. " Ailean what is it your not telling me ." he asked her.  
  
Everybody watched this scene with interest. Here is Sonny Walker trying to pry information out of his daughter. He could information out of anyone.  
  
" Please to get angry Daddy. But the truck got blown up." Ailean answered.  
  
" What do you mean blown up." He asked. " Just like I said blown up. Whoever wants to kill me tried doing it on the last day of school." Ailean answered her father.  
  
Sonny looked at Frank. The look on Sonny's face was one of a really angry father. But he had every right.  
  
As they got to the car Sonny asked Ailean " No one saw you in this thing?"  
  
" No the windows are tinted and I left out the back road of the ranch." She answered. Everyone loaded up their gear. They all got in.  
  
" Care to drive Daddy?" Ailean asked Sonny. Sonny just smiled and shook his head and said. " No baby girl you drive."  
  
Ailean looked at everyone and smiled and said " It's a joke between my dad and me. Carly showed me how to drive. Dad and I kept arguing over my speed and how I took turns. "  
  
Cody thought to himself this is going to be fun watching a different side of Sonny Walker.  
  
Ailean noticed these guys right off the bat. They were not the regulars. They were different. Especially the one who was watching her very intently.  
  
" Okay Dad spill it. Who are your friends here? And What is going on?" Ailean asked before he could even open his mouth. Sonny had been this whole time praying they would make it to the ranch in one piece. Considering the way Ailean drove.  
  
" Well to answer your first question. These guys helped me two months ago bring Patriaka down. He was the one that killed Carly. Frank Donavon, Jake Shaw, Cody, Alex Cross, and Monica Davis, this is my youngest daughter Ailean. "  
  
"Pleased to finally meet you guys. My dad told me about you and how you helped him. Thank you." Ailean said.  
  
Frank couldn't believe it Sonny's daughter was thanking them for keeping her dad safe. But any daughter would be thankful for a second chance with her dad.  
  
" The answer to your second question Ailean is someone is trying to hurt you. These guys are going to find out who." Sonny replied.  
  
" Why is someone trying to hurt me?" Ailean asked. " You don't have anyone to protect you." Monica said.  
  
" I've got my dad." Ailean replied. " I won't be around forever Ai. You need to settle down and give me some grandkids to spoil." Sonny said to her.  
  
The team was watching a rare side of Sonny he was almost afraid for his daughter. He was actually asking her to get married. Monica knew this was out of fear that the same thing would befall Ailean just like Carly.  
  
" Dad we had this argument three nights ago. I just haven't found the right guy yet. You always told me you have one great love in your lifetime. I am waiting for that. Wasn't mom yours." Ailean said.  
  
" Don't wait forever Ai. It's lonely by yourself." Sonny said as he turned to look out the window. Alex noticed the sadness on his face.  
  
  
  
She looked at Jake and asked " You guys work for the Justice Department?"  
  
" Yes we do we are agents. Your dad helped us and in exchange for his help he got full immunity. " Jake answered her.  
  
" Why won't they hurt my other sisters?" Ailean asked to anyone.  
  
" Well probably because of their husbands and their occupations." Alex answered.  
  
" We are almost to the ranch. My dad's hideaway. All one hundred acres of pasture and fields. We are now entering Tie Siding, Wyoming. Our spread is outside of town. We have horses and rescued animals. That's what I do during the summer rescue animals and breed our horses. Hank does it during the school year while I teach." Ailean said.  
  
As they turned into the driveway which was actually a dirt road. The horses were out and running along side of the car behind a fence. Frank watched all the horses running and playing.  
  
" That is my horse his name is Midnight Sky he's our stallion. The other two are Sorcha's and Bevin's horses. Our dad got them for as presents for us on our 21st birthdays. Their names are Moon Shadow and Night Wind. They are both mares." Ailean said.  
  
Frank also noticed some ponies and other horses mixed in. Some of the other horses looked worn down or beaten down. They must be the rescued horses.  
  
" What are the other horses stories?" Frank asked  
  
" They were rescued from a rancher who believed in breaking a horses spirit to get him to obey. They are better but will never fully be themselves again. We also have dogs, cats, and my dad's favorite our resident potbelly pig Maxi." Ailean answered to Frank.  
  
They pulled up to the house and stopped outside of the garage. It wasn't anything big. It was a nice size log cabin with a wrap around porch. French doors off the side of the house. It looked like it had a lot of rooms.  
  
" Welcome to Tollgate Animal Ranch." Sonny said.  
  
" Let's get you guys settled. Cody your computer stuff arrived yesterday and it is in my dad's den. You can work out of there. The guys have the three rooms in the back hallway and Alex and Monica have the two front ones next to my rooms." Ailean said.  
  
Chapter 3 Home  
  
Sonny looked at Cody and said " Don't touch any of my books." Cody just nodded. Sonny just smiled.  
  
" We eat dinner about six o'clock and it is on the back porch." Ailean said as she walked off.  
  
Jake just watched saunter off. She was different from any woman he ever knew.  
  
" Where is she going" Jake asked. " Most likely to see if any new animals arrived while she was gone. Animals arrive up till six o'clock and sometimes in emergencies all hours of the night." Sonny said.  
  
Just then they heard a loud bang from around back of the house. Everyone took off running. Jake and Sonny were in the lead. They found Ailean inside a pen with bucking horse. She was trying to calm him. Everyone heard her whispering to him. She was telling him nobody would hurt him anymore, he was safe, and that he was going to eat. Instantly the horse stopped bucking and let Ailean pet him on the nose.  
  
" Now you see why she is brought everyone's outcasts she understands them. People around here call her a horse whisper because she has a way with them." Sonny said.  
  
Ailean felt people watching her and turned to see everyone standing there. " Sorry about the bang. He was just scared" she said.  
  
Sonny realized Jake made it to her first. He was going to have a talk with him later. For some reason it wasn't the usual talk about how his daughters were off limits. This one would be different.  
  
" We better get settled in our rooms and start snooping around. After we are settled Alex, Monica, and Cody and I will go into town and start asking around.  
  
Jake stay here with Ailean and Sonny." Frank said.  
  
" Okay Frank. What do you want me to do with Ailean?" Jake asked.  
  
" Help her out around here since all you've done for the past two hours has been look at her." Frank said. Jake got beet red and just nodded.  
  
Everybody went into the house to get settled. 


End file.
